1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods with applications in, for example, hospitals and other patient care facilities. For example, the systems, devices, and methods described herein can be used to encourage and/or monitor the usage of sanitation devices by healthcare clinicians.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanitation is an important concern in hospitals and other patient care facilities since good sanitation practices may help limit the spread of germs and disease. Clinicians, such as doctors and nurses, who are exposed to multiple patients in these facilities may inadvertently contribute to the spread of germs if they are lax in their sanitation practices. Therefore, systems, devices, and methods which are capable of encouraging and/or monitoring the sanitation practices of clinicians would be advantageous.